1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to analytical systems and more particularly to systems for detecting and quantifying small amounts of a particular analyte in a relatively large sample volume.
2. Background Information
In the field of analyte detection, a variety of types of methods and devices have been utilized in attempts to obtain correct, reliable and sensitive results related to the quantity and quality of various materials in particular environments. In particular, in applications such as environmental monitoring or healthcare, a need has arisen for a sensitive system that can easily, efficiently and cost effectively determine the quantity of particular materials in a preselected sample, with desired levels of sensitivity, accuracy, precision and reliability. Of particular concern are systems for identifying and quantifying heavy metals, such as mercury, lead, thallium, cadmium, and arsenic because of their adverse impacts to environmental and human health. Prior art sensor systems for such materials typically suffer from any of a number of various deficiencies, including slow mass transport of metal ions to an electrode surface, and reduced effectiveness of the device in environments such as complex biological matrices or natural waters where particular analytes may be bound to organic molecules or proteins.
Therefore a method and/or device is needed that allows for direct, simple, and efficient monitoring of desired analytes in various environments such as biological samples and natural waters. What is also needed is a system and device that allows for simple effective and efficient collection and preconcentration of desired analytes in a variety of environments. The present invention provides these and other advantages.
Additional advantages and novel features of the present invention will be set forth as follows and will be readily apparent from the descriptions and demonstrations set forth herein. Accordingly, the following descriptions of the present invention should be seen as illustrative and not as limiting in any way.